Song fics: Zammie and all in between
by beagoodegirl
Summary: SONG FICS! Yay Lol R&R and leave a review with a song in it so I can use it for future chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song just the plot. Characters go to Ally Carter, song goes to Taylor Swift

Song fic: Taylor Swift we are never ever getting back together

I remember when we broke up the first time Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like We haven't seen each other in a month When you, said you, needed space, what?

I looked at my phone. It said new text from Josh it said:

Listen Cam we shud break up haven't seen u in 4eva nd I need space.

I sighed. This boy is crazy.

Then you come around again and say Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

The next day I went to school and sat at my usual lunch table with my friends. "Hey guys." Bex looked behind me "um Cam you're bloody ex boyfriend is here." I turned around and there was Josh. He smiled "can I talk to you?" I stood up and followed him into the hallway. "I really miss you and if you take me back I swear ill change." I looked at him biting my lip and finally replied "ok." We hugged and went back to lunch.

4 hours later…

"Hey Cammie you know Eva right?" I gave him a look and gritted my teeth. "I hate your stupid ass so much." I flipped my hair and walked away as quickly as possible, before the pieces of my heart got lost all over the floor. When I got home I had 7 missed calls from Josh. I called him "what?" "I'm sorry, I love you." I smiled "I love you too!"

Oooh we called it off again last night But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together

"JOSH! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER SO GET YOUR SORRY SELF OFF OF MY DOORSTEP!" He sighed and left.

You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together like ever...

"Josh what do you want?!" He looked at me "I want us to get back together!" Liz stood up (Its always the quiet ones) "Cammie doesn't like you so go away before I kill you." He didn't look intimidated. "Oh Josh we can do a lot of things to that little reputation of yours." Macey smirked. He still wouldn't leave so Bex stood up and said in a sickly sweet voice. "listen I will make sure that you are bloody dead if you ask Cammie to take you back one more time." That sent him running and I called after him "we aren't getting back together! Like ever!"

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

"CAMMIE! JUST SHUT UP YOU KNOW IM RIGHT!" I looked at him "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR YELLING AT!" and with that I pushed him out of my house.

Oooh you called me up again tonight But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together

"Hey Cam I was wonde-" I hung up my phone right there I was done with him.

You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever And I used to say never say never Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know We are never getting back together, like ever we are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends talk To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together we, oooh, oooh, not back together, we Oh, getting back together you go talk to your friends talk And my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

This was actually the last call I got from him. I smiled to myself, "listen Josh, I mean this is exhausting, you know We are never getting back together, like ever we are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together

THE END

A/N I know this probably sucked but I needed to get this song out of my head…my next song fic will be better though its gonna be a zammie!

Signed,

Beagoodegirl;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Based on Avril Lavigne's song Smile. Well clearly it is a song fic...anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: Dont own GG. Never have. Never will.

3rd person pov

SMILE

_You know that Im a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

__I groaned, "Mace! Im not cutting class with you!" It was her turn to groan, "Oh well! See you later!" she turned on her heel and out of the school her long black hair blowing behind her. When she came back she was looking tipsy and she had a hickey on her neck.

_but you don't really give a shit_

_ya go with it go with it go with it_

_cuz' your fucking crazy rock and roll_

Nick came back behind her. "hey babe! Party at my house." he looked over at us, "alright ill be there." he winked and walked away.

_you said hey_

_whats your name_

_It took one look and now were not the same_

_yea you said hey _

_and since that day you stole my heart and your the one to blame_

__FLASHBACK

"Just go talk to him!" Macey shook her head, "No! We have to wait until he talks to me. I don't want to seem desperate!" Moments later the guy shed been eyeing walked over. "Hey. Whats your name?" She smiled, "Macey but you already knew that." He chuckled and she got up and started walking with him. At the last second she turned around and winked.

_And thats why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_since everyday_

_and everything_

_has felt this right and now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly your all I need _

_The reason why I smile _

Ever since Macey and Nick got together she seemed so much happier. She was smiling more and everything just felt right.

_Last night I blacked out I think what did ya what did ya put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_(Macey pov)_

Ughh such a horrible headache. What did that boy put in my drink? Lets see we made out and then...well I don't know. I looked at my arm and there were the letters N, I, C, K. I rolled my eyes and called Nick while at the same time he was calling me. "Nick, why is your name tattooed to my arm?" "Macey, Why is your name tattooed to my arm?" we both laughed and he smirked, "we must have had fun."

_CHORUS_

_The reason why I smile_

_why I _

_smile_

I smiled thinking about my relationship with Nick. He really is the reason why I smile.

A/N How was it? Review sillies! pfft thats how i'll know! :D


End file.
